Thief of Beauty
by Nintendard
Summary: Sequel to Thief of the Heart. Valen is the son of Lucien and Leya. He's lived a simple life with his family until he meets the daughter of one of the Nine Divine. The daughter of Dibella, goddess of Beauty and love. You don't have to read TotH for this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I'm back with another oblivion story! Belle, Valen and Leya, belong to me. Oblivion and it's characters belong to Bethesda! I hope you will enjoy the story. :)

This is a sequel to Thief of the Heart.

Thief of Beauty

Chapter 1

Everyone knows of the Nine Divine, but no one knew of the gifts that were given to us in Tamriel. The sons and daughters of the gods were placed on earth to be a light to those who needed them most. There was Kratos, who came from Talos of War, Kara, who was born from Arkay of Birth and Death, Vladmir, of Akatosh and Time, Corra, of Julianos, the god of Wisdom and logic, Deidre, of Kynareth, the goddess of nature, Gesta of Stendarr, god of mercy, Zevir, son of Zenithar of work and commerce and Mara, mother of Dibella, who also mothered the most beloved of all the children: Belle. With them was set an ageless immortality but many who had darkness in their hearts made attempts to harm the children of the gods. Thus, they were taken back to be with the Nine Divine, until they were needed, for if their bodies were ever desecrated, they would become immortal and never return.

Leya closed the book and sighed.

"Valen are you listening!" Leya looked at her son who was sitting over his desk, obviously NOT paying attention. He was half dark elf and half imperial. He had pale skin and red eyes, with short black hair. His ears were smaller than the average elf but they were still pointed.

"Why is it you excel in all your subjects, except history! This is important!"

Valen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mother, what's the point?" he said."It's all in the past, what does it matter."

Leya rubbed her temples."You are nearly twenty-one, you should know this by now. Do I have to get your father."

"No! You don't need to call him for everything!" he shouted.

"Then listen to your mother, Valen." Lucien said as he walked in.

Valen turned red, how is it he knew when to show up. It's like they had some connection to each other they let them know what was wrong. "Yes, Sir." he said reluctantly.

Leya smiled and shook her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

Valen crossed his arms and looked away for a moment until looking back and smiling at his parents. Lucien shook his head and laughed.

"Ok, its almost time for dinner." Lucien said."Valen why don't you help me hunt while your mother gets everything ready?"

"Sure." Valen said jumping up and heading to his closet to get his bow and arrows. He looked over to see Lucien kiss Leya on the cheek and rub her stomach which was carrying the next family member. They were hoping for a girl, but Valen wanted a baby brother. Either way he was excited for them. Maybe the child would get them off his case for a change.

Valen laughed and grabbed his bag before turning back around. He didn't mind it too much. He loved his family.

"Alright, son, let's go." Lucien said heading out the door. Valen ran and gave him mother a kiss on the cheek.

"You two be careful, alright?" she said. Lucien and Valen smiled and waved.

"We'll be back before it gets too dark." Lucien said as he shut the door. He turned to Valen who was already under his cameleon spell. It was no question, Valen was definitely their child. He had both of their skills combined, and was soon to surpass even him. Lucien smiled as he looked back at his life. It's hard to believe that nearly twenty-three years ago he had met Leya. He would've never known himself to have a son. He was happy to have a family.

"Father, are you coming?" He heard Valen shout. He laughed and cast the same spell on himself and left with Valen to hunt.

As they carefully walked through the forest, they finally came across a herd and scout the area for the healthiest stag. Lucien tapped Valen on the shoulder and pointed to a young valiant stag, this sucker was huge. Valen nodded and slowly made his way to get a position. Once he was in position he slowly pointed his arrow at the stag, drawing it back slowly and fired. The arrow pierced the stag as it and the herd fled. It was only a matter of time before it was over. Valen jumped over the log he was hidden behind and gave chase to the buck. He kept a close eye on it, until he saw it collapse near a river bank.

"Gotcha." he said smiling. Valen rushed over to the creature and withdrew the arrow. He began tying it up when something in the water caught his eye. He walked over to it and saw that it appeared to be an earring. He picked it up from the mud and gently cleaned it with the water from the river. When he got a good look at it he saw a crystal white earring, it had the form of a flower, with leaves wrapping around it leading up to the hook. He stopped and looked around, but it was only him and the buck.

"Valen, did you get it?" He heard his father from afar.

"Yeah!" he shouted, still looking around.

Lucien finally caught up and approached Valen from behind. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Valen clinched the earring in his hand and turned to look at his father. "It's nothing. Come, let's get home before it gets too dark"

Lucien nodded and took the ropes as they both hauled the stag back home.

Meanwhile after dinner...

Valen laid in his bed as he looked at the earring. He nearly glowed in the candle light. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life, not that he had that much of an exciting one. He smiled gently as he held it, he could only imagine someone of great stature owning such a piece of fine ware. He wondered who would be missing it. Surely it was a woman. You would never see a man wearing such a heavy piece.

He twirled it in his fingers watching the light radiant off the trinket, making the room itself glow. He wondered if this woman was as beautiful and flawless as this earring was. He grasped it in his hands and gently laid it in a box on his table. He then tucked himself under the covers and blew out the candle, ready to dream of the day he would meet this fair lady.

A/N

Ok, so I know it was very short. I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If the first few do well I might consider finishing, but I want to see if it's really worth working on. So PLEASE R&R. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

For this chapter, I was inspired by a song from Kalafina (if you have never heard of them, you should REALLY check them out, they are WONDERFUL) I found a remix that really took well to this chapter and is what I imagine Belle to sound like when she sings: mysterious, enchanting, and hypnotizing. I will post a link in case anyone is interested in listening to it while they read. If the link happens to lead to a video that was brought down, just type in Kalafina Oblivious. And please support these talented girls :)

.com/watch?v=rWiewFIqKhU

Thief of Beauty

Chapter 2

Valen took a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes. The crimson red orbs wandering over the unknown landscape. He sat up to see he was wearing elegant black robes, with gold embellishments. As he looked at his surroundings he saw tall trees that were white, and the leaves seemed to glow. The grass felt like satin beneath his hands as they ran along the blades. This place was heavenly. Had he died in his sleep? His thoughts were cut off when he felt something in the grass. He picked up the small object and brought it into view. It was the earring.

Suddenly Valen could hear a voice in the distance. It was an alluring voice, so mysterious and hypnotic. He stood up to his bare feet and looked around to see where the singing was coming from. All he could see was a glowing figure off in the distance. He clinched his fist, holding tightly to the earring and started running through the forest to the singing figure.

As he ran, the trees seemed to jingle slightly, and as his feet crashed to the ground, it made his heart pound almost like the atmosphere was creating its own melody to her singing. He was close to her, almost there. But before he could see her, she disappeared behind a tree. He stopped and looked around to see if he could find her. The scent of roses filled the air, as the singing got louder until it echoed all around him. He spun around several times, trying to find the origin of the voice. The singing drew louder and louder until he stopped spinning to see the young woman. Her figure was engulfed in light so he couldn't make out what she looked like exactly, but he did make out a slim figure with endless hair that was wavy like the waves of the ocean. He was captivated by her, much so that he didn't even realize that she had her hand out towards him. He stopped for a moment and looked at the earring in his hand before holding it over hers and gently placing it there. He could've sworn he saw a smile cross her face, when suddenly everything went black and he woke up back in his room.

Valen slowly sat up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He didn't want that dream to end. He sighed as he reached over to the box to open it, but it was gone.

He quickly grabbed the box and looked inside it."Wh-What the..?" He jumped out of bed and looked under the table and in the drawers. He KNEW he put it in the box. He suddenly had a flashback of the dream. "Could that have been..."

"Valen?"

Leya called from the other said of the door.

"Yes, mother?" he said. She slowly opened the door.

"Your father and I are going into town, would you like to come? They are supposed to be having some special guests." Valen stopped.

'Guests, in Cheydinhal?' he thought.

"The Count would like everyone to be there but it's not manditory." She smiled. "We would like it if you joined us.

Valen smiled and nodded. "Sure I'll go. Just let me get changed."

Leya closed the door as Valen began to change. He worn a white tunic, which he tucked into dark brown trousers. He quickly turned and put his boots on and rushed down the hallway to meet his parents. It'd been a week since he'd been into town. He wondered what guests were arriving.

"We better hurry before there is a big crowd." Lucien said. " I heard people from all over Tamriel are coming."

Leya and Valen looked at Lucien in shock.

"If it's such a big deal, then why aren't they doing this in the Imperial City!" Valen asked. Lucien just shrugged and went to the door.

"Beats me. But we will see what the fuss is about soon enough." Leya smiled and walked out the door, followed by Valen and Lucien.

They only lived a few miles from Cheydinhal, conveniently located just past Fort Farragut. Lucien remembered Valen sneaking off to play in the caverns there. He smiled as they walked past it, with Leya on horse back. He gently brushed Shadowmere's mane as they continued walking til they reached the front gate. There, they were greeted by the guards, which Lucien still couldn't get used to.

Once they entered they saw decorations of flowers everywhere. By first looks you would've thought the Champion of Cyrodil had closed the Oblivion gates again. What could possibly be much bigger than that?

Valen sighed as he looked around, they had shops set up everywhere. He was about to turn when he saw his friend Kaji waving at him from a stand. "Mom, Kaji is at one of the stands. I'll meet you at the castle ok?"

Leya smiled and nodded."Ok, please be careful, alright?"

"I will." Valen waved as he rushed off to the Khajit. "Hey, what are you doing here selling flowers?"

"Very funny, Val." he said in his rich accent. He crossed his arms and looked at Valen."I bet you have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"Not at all, but that still doesn't change the fact that you are here selling flowers." Valen laughed as Kaji's ears dropped.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up..."He said looking around and then leaning forward with a serious look on his face. This made Valen stop laughing as he looked at him curiously. "Val, listen, no one is supposed to know just yet, but I over heard some people in the castle talking about the guests."

"Really? It must be someone important if everyone is making such a huge deal about it." Valen looked around." I mean, there are guards out the wazoo, so it must be something big."

Kaji motioned Valen to get closer, once he did he whispered in his little pointed ears.

"Wha-! The children of the Nine!" he shouted in shock.

"SHHH!" Kaji covered his mouth quickly."No one is supposed to know, because there have been several attempts of assassinating them."

"I thought they were only a story." he stopped and nibbled on his finger." I guess mother was right about those history books."

Kaji rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to get off in a few, you better meet up with your parents, once people start coming in, you probably won't find them."

"You're probably right." Valen waved to Kaji and turned to leave."I hope to catch you before we leave. See you soon."

"Later."

Valen rushed to the castle, which was already packed with people. He scanned the crowd until he found his mother and father and quickly pushed through to get to them. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright." Leya said. "How is Kaji?"

"He's great." he laughed."He's selling flowers."

Lucien chuckled a bit."That boy did always have the weirdest hobbies." Valen laughed and looked back out to the crowd. He wondered what the children of the Nine would be like. He imagined them being young, since they were ageless. Maybe he would even see the Nine himself. He always wanted to see a dragon.

After a few minutes, people really began to pour in. It's been an hour since they arrived and the entire city of Cheydinhal was full. Valen hated to think of being on clean up duty after this 'party'.

They made the crowd form a big line, as though they were going to parade around the children like some fair site. This was going to be amusing.

Horns began to blow as the Count stood to his feet. He made a long speech before anything interesting started. Once he was finished, he heard a familiar sound. Something that seemed to awaken something in him. It was singing.

Valen's eyes widened as the singing grew louder and louder. "It can't be." he said as he watched the Castle gates with anticipation. He knew that voice. It was from his dream.

A/N

I had a tough time trying to figure out how to end this one. Lol.

I hope this is ok. With school and another story that needs finishing, I hope to be posting another chapter as soon as I can.

I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. :) Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. THANKS and see yah soon!


End file.
